Bloodlust
(apologizes for a new story when we still need to complete our old ones but I need to do this story - which will introduce Dracula in person for the first time (story is now offically part of Red's Nightfall Series, though Dracula is (somewhat) owned by me) ) Nightfall Series:- Nightfall / Bloodlust Prologue The story begins in a concert at night with a heavy metal band playing to a massive crowd of teenagers dressed in a fusion of Punk and Goth gear: some waving glowing sticks in the air as several others have holographic "flags" depicting skulls and roses, manifested with the aid of V-Monitors. As the crowds continued to dance to the loud, violent music a young woman is led out by an older man, who guides her through the crowds until eventually the pair head out into a quiet area away from the chaos of the concert. "Are you sure about this?" the young woman asks, as the older man holds her close. "You want to live forever, don't you?" the man replies, nuzzling at the woman's neck. "Well.. I guess.. it's just.. this isn't real, is it? I mean.. it's crazy.." the young woman replies. "Crazy? Yes.. Unreal? No.." the man states and before the woman can react he sinks sharp fangs into her neck and she jerks, her eyes growing wide as he begins to drink her life-blood. As the man continues drinking the crowds continue to dance as the band on stage plays loudly, after a while the man drops the woman to the ground and walks away - leaving the lifeless body laying at the side of the stage as the concert continues to play.. Chapter 1 The scene shifts to a large building a few days later as a group of friends walk out, each dressed smartly and carrying many data-logs - tagging behind the group is a young man with long hair, unlike the others he is dressed in a Punk/Gothic fusion. The group of smartly-dressed friends quickly hop into a nearby car and drive away, leaving the long haired man alone as he sighed slightly to himself and turned away - heading down the street and ignoring the disapproving look of a passing mother and her child. Greg was used to being judged, having always been an "outsider" - having been born a mutant he got involved in the alternative "Night Scene" at an early age and remained with it even now, studying to become a V-Net Engineer he was even more isolated but didn't let it keep him down. Pausing to cross the road Greg looked around and spotted a group of Skulls on the other side, knowing their was little option Greg tried his best to keep low as he walked past - waiting for the inevitable. Sure enough it only took a few moments for one of the Skulls to notice him: "It's a Nightie! Get him!". Greg didn't have much time to react as the Skulls closed in and pinned him to the ground, tearing his data-logs off him and smashing them before they began to beat down on him - Greg didn't fight back.. he knew it was only going to make things a lot worse.. he wasn't a superhero.. he wasn't even that special as far as mutants went.. he just wanted to get it over with.. (OOC:- open for edits, time-scale wise this is not long after Nightfall) Suddenly a strange woman dressed in a flowing white dress appears, her skin also pure white as well as her long hair - her eyes however were pure black as she spoke out: "stop this..". "Why don't you mind your own business?" one of the Skulls said, getting up as the others held Greg to the ground - the beating temporarily ceasing as they watched the lone Skull stand in the path of mysterious woman. Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Little-Red